Ian Slater
Ian Slater was a Port Charles High School Senior in Season 1. He is mostly known for his relationship with Leah Corinthos and how he cheated on her with her best friend Jenny Martin. When Ian wanted Leah back, she refused which caused him to start an obsession over her which resulted in him trying to kill her and Emma, but he was shot by Leah with one of her parent's guns and put in prison. made a reapearance in season 7 where he was released for good behavior and found out that his one night stand with Jenny resulted in her getting pregnant and now he wants to find his daughter and when he goes to court and is determined unfit for parenting, he takes his anger out on Jenny and Briana. he is beaten up by Noah and then later murdered by Michael for attacking his daughter. Ian was the son of Kendall Hart and Zach Slater, the nephew of Bianca Montgomery, brother of Spike Lavery and Yasmin Castillo, and cousin of Gabbi Montgomery and Miranda Montgomery Early Life Ian Slater is the son of Zach and Kendall Slater. He was born July 26, and was three months premature. Ian is the third grandchild of Erica Kane. When Ian was taken to the hospital for a heart problem, Kendall and Zach were told that their son would die. When Ian appeared to have died, Kendall went to the Chandler mansion to kill Adam Chandler because she blamed him for the baby's death - not knowing that Dr. Jake Martin and Dr. Angie Hubbard were still working to save him. A shot was fired that seemed to have killed Adam, but actually killed Adam's twin brother Stuart. Kendall was arrested for the murder of Stuart, but it was later revealed that Adam had killed him under the influence of drugs. Kendall and Zach left town with the boys so they could work on their marriage away from Pine Valley and from the stress of their problems. In The Series 'Season 1 and Exit' Ian is first seen in 1.01 Pilot walking up to friends and bandmates, Madi Morgan and Spike Lavery with other bandmate Spencer Cassadine. the four talk about school and band stuff and Ian is seen in class with fellow seniors Spencer, Leah Corinthos, Emma Drake, Cameron Webber, Jenny Martin and Sierra Morasco and is seen voting Leah Corinthos because he has a thing for her. 1.04 Sorry I Can't Be Perfect, Ian is seen at The Young and Reckless's band rehearsal and talking about the battle of the band coming up and seen backstage with the band and talking to Madi about her problem with her dad and then onstage drumming. 1.05 Cries In Vain, Ian starts talking more to Leah Corinthos and they are paired up together for an English project. The pair work on it after school at Kelly's. After countless flirting, Ian finally kisses her as they leave and the pair decide to start dating. 1.06 The Party Scene, Ian is seen at Sierra's party with Madi, Spencer, and Spike. 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Ian starts talking to Leah's best friend Jenny more and starts to develop feelings for her and later shows up at her place and the two sleep together. Ian later tells Jenny they made a mistake and that he likes Leah but after Emma overhears them talking. Leah then breaks up with him telling him she wants nothing to do with him 1.10 Make It Right, Ian tries everything to make it up to Leah after cheating on her with Jenny but Leah ignores him. he even offers to never speak to Jenny again. Leah continues to tell him no and Emma threatens to kick his ass if he goes near her again. 1.13 You've Been On My Mind, Leah still won't speak to Ian at all and won't take his calls and ignores him. the flowers she sends him she soaks in bleach and pounds with a mallet before sending them back. This later causes Ian to obsess over her. he is last shown to be staring through the kitchen window at the Corinthos house watching them eat dinner and starting at Leah. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Ian goes on a rampage and turns off the power to Leah's house and sneaks in and calls her while looking at her and tells her she looks amazing, As Leah tries to call the police, Ian comes up from behind her and attacks her, her later ties her up in her room and Emma Drake arrives and walks in and Ian attacks her and ties her up too before rambling on about how he loves Leah. Leah somehow breaks free and runs for her parent's room and as Ian goes after her, Emma jumps on his back and Ian throws her off of him and then turns to go after Leah before he gets shot by her in the chest near his shoulder. Ian then goes down and soon loses consciousness from blood loss but survives. 1.15 Never Surrender, Ian is in the hospital recovering from being shot by Leah when Michael comes in and pulls out a gun and nearly shoots him while he is unconscious before Dante comes in and assures Michael justice will be served, Ian is spared by Michael and later brought to jail where he decides to plead guitly and get a deal with the DA of five years in prison for assault. 'Season 7 and Return' 7.04 You Can Talk Me Into It Ian is released from Pentonville early for good behavior. He is happy to be out and assures his probation officer there won't be any problems. He wants to redeem himself in the eyes of society, which includes getting a job since he got his GED while inside along with possibly meeting his child. Ian then shows up at Jenny's house. When Jenny answers the door she tells him he needs to leave, her family is mourning the death of Trevor. Ian tells her he is sorry and had no idea, he is also surprised she was shocked to see him. Jenny explains that Emma called her. Ian tells her that he knows she was pregnant and had their child which Jenny denies and tells him to leave and if he comes back, she will get a restraining order. 7.08 Come Clean Ian meets with a private investigator who informs him that Jenny was indeed pregnant and gave birth to a daughter back in Pine Valley. He shows Ian her medical records as proof but also tells him that the rest of the information is sealed and it will be harder for him to get. Ian pays him before taking the records and leaving. He later sees Jenny in town and once again confronts her about where their child is. Jenny continues to deny she ever was pregnant but Ian shows her the medical records. Jenny continues to deny having ever been pregnant and Ian tells her that if she doesn't tell him the truth, he will take matters into his own hands. 7.15 From Heads Unworthy Ian meets with Kendall who tells him that she is still iffy on him coming back. She loves him and he is her son, but what he did was unforgivable. It's up to Spike if he wants to see him and she doesn't want him around Yasmin. Ian leaves upset and meets up with his Private Investigator who tells him he found the information he needs and gives Ian a file. Ian looks over the file before thanking his PI, paying him again and leaving. He goes back to Jenny's place and tells her that their daughter's name is Julia, she has blonde hair and blue eyes and was adopted by a couple in Pine Valley. Jenny begs Ian to leave her alone but Ian tells her that he will be seeing her in court. 'Season 8 and Final Exit' 8.01 Prayer For The Refugee Ian stops by his families house and wants to see his younger sister Yasmin but Kendall refuses to let him see her, stating that he may be out of jail, but she isn't convinced he is fully there yet and wants a full psych evaluation before she lets him near his younger sister. 8.03 End Of The Dream Ian gets a lawyer who is able to schedule a DNA test on hid daughter with Jenny and is told if it is a match, he has grounds to sue for custody because Jenny lied on the birth certificate stating she didn't know who the father was and illegally gave up a child for adoption when there was a parent who had no say. The DNA test comes back and is a match and Ian is excited to get custody. 8.06 How To Save A Life Ian sits in court and watches Jenny testify about him being unstable. He rolls his eyes and does his best to keep his composure. 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy Both Yasmin and Emma testify in the trial and Ian is heartbroken over hearing what his sister has to say about him but shows no emotion when Emma talks about the night he attacked her and Leah. 8.09 Falling Apart Briana shows up in court to testify about what Ian did to Leah. Ian shows no emotion. 8.10 The Game Is Over The judge deliberates on the case and Ian prays it will turn out in his favor. Kendall arrives to hear the verdict but shows support to Jenny instead, knowing Ian isn't ready to be a father. When the judge rules Ian unfit to be a parent and that the child stays in the care of her adoptive parents, Ian is furious but doesn't act on it. 8.14 Because Of You Ian is furious over how the case turned out. While Tad, Cara, and Amaya are out of the house, Ian breaks in and waits for Jenny to come home from class. When she returns home, Ian attacks her and ties her to a chair, blaming her for the reason he lost the court case. Jenny does her best no to provoke him, knowing that if he is acting like this, he is definitely unstable. Before he can do anything, Briana Corinthos knocks on the door, when Jenny doesn't answer Briana enters the house and upon seeing Ian and Jenny, she turns to run but Ian grabs her and also ties her up. Both Jenny and Briana realize this is the same situation both Leah and Emma were in years ago. Briana tells him that Noah is outside and has instructions to come inside in five minutes if Briana doesn't come out. Ian laughs and doesn't believe Briana, but sure enough, five minutes later, Noah enters the house and comes inside to see what is happening. Ian goes after Noah but he fights back and Ian flees the scene. 8.15 Call Me When You're Sober Ian lays low and ditches his phone and debates his next step and what to do. He knows that Noah likely called the police and that not only them, but Michael Corinthos is likely after him as well. He tries to use a pay phone to call his PI and Lawyer but they don't answer. He goes to the seedy part of town and tries to rent a motel room but doesn't have any cash. He goes to a different part of town and finds and ATM and withdraws cash and goes back to the motel and gets a room. He is there for a little bit before there is a knock on the door. Ian hides in the bathroom, fearing it is Michael. The door is busted in and Michael corners him in the bathroom before gunning him down in the bathtub. He calls Jason who helps him clean the crime scene and dump Ian's body. Death and Aftermath Ian's body is dumped in a dumpster on the opposite end of town while Michael and Jason clean the crime scene. His body is discovered not too long after being dumped and Michael, Briana, Noah, Chloe, and Jenny are suspects in his murder but there is no evidence leading to any of them. His mother holds a small memorial that only his siblings attend. Trivia Ian is the first character to go to prison (season 1) followed by Lucas Wilde (Season 3) Quotes "Come on Leah, we are meant to be, can't you see that!" "How dare you say that, I would be an amazing father!" Relationships Leah Corinthos *Start Up: 1.05 Cries In Vain *Break Up: 1.08 Someone Who Cares **Reason: Ian cheated on her with her best friend Jenny Martin Jenny Martin * Start Up: 1.08 Someone Who Cares * Break Up: 1.08 Someone Who Cares ** Reason: It was a one time fling Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Main Category:Deceased Category:The Young and Reckless Category:Born On Screen